Glorius Erection!
by Emo LionDancer Team
Summary: Washington DC. and Ontario  from iammathewian  have always loved eachother but now they really make a step towards futhering their relationship. Will Ontario finally gain the gut to finally go all the way? LEMONS, yaoi, mature content, the whole deal.


**Hi~! Emo Vampire Chic here: ½ of the writers that make up Emo Lion Team, I am also what you may call the romantic of the pair (French blood talking). This is a story I wrote on my own, without the help the other half of the group Liondancer17, though she did have some suggestions that were in here. I posted it on here because it was an idea that came with the other story posted, Burning Ice, but someone *cough cough* I won't say who…...Liondancer17…said no graphic stuff, so this is my way of saying f that and let there be sexy yaoi buttsex and so if you did not get that, that was your warning. This story contains mature content not suited for all reader, blah, blah, blah also if you don't like yaoi, then I suggest you pick another story. Thanks for understanding! **

**Also another thing for those who did not read the other story here is a quick rundown. DC is from a story that Liondancer17, his name is Alfred F. Jones (yes like America) he acts a lot like Austria (though he hates when anyone mentions it) but looks almost exactly like America only his eyes and hairs are a shade lighter (he even has Nantucket.) And Ontario is based on the character of Ontario from the Iammathewian project on YouTube (real name Oliver Stanley). Alright I will stop talking now. **

**Glorious Erection!**

**Ontario's POV**

I stood in the kitchen cooking dinner and glancing at the clock. Where was he? He was supposed to be here by now! I wanted to make this night really special, but I couldn't do that if he didn't show up! Dammit why did he pick today to be late!

I took a calming breath, trying to rest the nerves that seemed to move like livewires through my entire body. I tried to calm my breath as the broken breath would easily tell him something was up when he did arrive. I tried to pry my eyes from the clock and focus on the meal I was making. It had taken all my will as a Canadian to make American food, but it was his favorite and I wanted to make this night as perfect so I decided on making cheese burgers, just to please him.

I barely heard as DC finally arrived, I only felt as his cold hands wrapped around my waist and seek warm underneath my shirt. I him place cold lips on my neck just south of my ear, just in the place I liked. His lips traveled down from that spot in a trail of kisses to my collar bone.

"Mmm," I said as my hands found his and covered them, our fingers intertwining. "Welcome home." I felt him smile.

"Thanks, dinner smells great," he said as I removed my hands from his and finished putting the burgers together.

"Why are you so late?" I asked, pouting a little, he was really interfering with my plans. He smiled and laughed, and I kicked myself a little, he loved it when I showed how much I really cared about him, he loved to make me jealous and stuff like that because it showed how much I really care for him, it's really the only time I don't think of only myself.

"I had the greatest day; I had a pitch that I wanted to tell the big boss America, I can't really tell you about it now, because nothing is really official, but when I told America he thought it was great, and we actually talked about doing it! Oh I am so happy~!" he moaned tightening his grip around me and kissing my neck again. "And what have you been doing all day?" he asked peeking over at the plate of burgers and fries I was holding.

"Oh you know," I said. "Cooking, cleaning, like a good housewife," I groaned. He chuckled.

"Mmm, burgers, my favorite," he said finally releasing me and taking one of the plates from my hands, and making his way to the table. I followed him with my own plate, kind of annoyed with how he just dropped me for his precious American food. I sat down disgruntled, and saw as he happily munched on his burger like a classic American.

"This is good," he said surprised. I snorted.

"What, don't sound so surprised it's just a burger," I said trying to not let his tone get to me.

"Well it's just I didn't think your tragically Canadian tastes would keep you from making something so…American, you used American cheese and everything, very impressive," he said smiling teasingly at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Please Al, any idiot with half a brain can make a cheeseburger, it's not that difficult," I told him, adding an extra eye roll.

"Precisely why I am surprised," he said. I chuckled dryly, right he was calling me stupid, I knew he was only joking, and I wanted to do our normal routine where we played fought back and forth about it till the point that we were both laughing hysterically, but I was took pulled in by the seductive smile he was giving me, I felt the butterflies in me flutter. Blushing, I turned back to my food and continued eating, I slowly picked at my burger, while DC totally downed his, only pausing to make what I called yummy noises. When he was done he stood, took our plate put them in the sink, stopping on the way to kiss me on the cheek and whisper in my ear "thanks for the great dinner." I smiled feels his breath on the back of my neck. I stood while I heard the water faucet turn on as DC did his thing and washed the dishes. I busted out the French wine that France had got me for my last birthday, hoping to set the mood, I poured two class, and sipped on mine while I waited for Al to finish. After he had made sure the dishes were practically shining, he dried his hands, and he turned to me.

"Wow, wine and burgers, what's the occasion?" he asked taking his glass. I smiled at him behind my glass.

"Nothing," I said leaning against the countertop of the island in the middle of the kitchen. He smiled and moved so he was beside me.

"Don't give me that," he said. "You seem…different today…and I have to say, I like it." He moved in closer to me, gazing into my eyes and setting his half full glass on the counter, and moved so he was now leaning over me, my lower back pressed hard against the counter top. His hand moved to caress my cheekbone. I felt a light blush begin to spread across my cheek. He lightly twirled his one hand through my wavy, curly hair, while the other gently reached and removed my glasses. I stared into his cornflower blue eyes, and I could tell that he wanted the same thing that I did. In a burst of passion I threw my at him, my arms locking like stone around his neck and my lips smashing against his, but not enough that it hurt, yet enough to let the ball of passion that seemed to sit in my chest all this time we have been dating, finally explode. My fingers twirled in his long hair, the color of sunshine, and I swear underneath the taste of meat and whine I sensed, something more, and unknown by most, pleasant, yet completely new, this was love.

I let out a soft moan as his finger curled around the curl in my hair I had inherited from my father, that was my secret spot, a main erogenous zone on my body, I heard him chuckle underneath my lips and a bit of competitiveness sparked, oh no I was not going to let him top me so easily. I let my hand move from where it gripped the hair on the back of his head, and lightly let my finger curl around the piece of hair that always seemed to stick up on his head, a cowlick, Nantucket I think he called. I curled it, wrapping it around my finger it and tugging it slightly. He pulled away, breaking the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine as he moaned louder than I had moments ago, and even shivered a little bit. I smiled success, clearly I had won, now time to claim my prize. I moved my hands from his hair to the collar of his button down shirt, and pulled him closer to me, forcing his lips back on to mine. He stuck his hand now down my pants and as they sunk lower and lower my heart seemed to beat faster and faster never slowing, I felt the longing for him grow stronger and stronger before finally bursting, I need him! Goddammit I NEEDED HIM NOW! I pushed him towards the bedroom, all while my fingers worked quickly to unbutton his shirt. When I had finally got my body to calm down enough to actually get through the buttons we were already in the bedroom and making our way to the huge double bed DC owned. He let himself fall backwards on the bed, me falling with him, his body cushioning my crash. As we lay on the bed, I kissed a trail down his muscular chest and stomach till I got to his pants, I quickly removed his belt, tossing it in to the corner of the room and then ripping his pants as he kicked his shoes and sox. He laying there, looking adorable wearing nothing but his plain blue boxers. I left them on for now, not exactly sure how to continued, for awhile I just sat there, no longer lying; I was sitting on top of him, gazing down at him. His eyes were closed and there was a wonderful light blush spread across his cheeks. His face looked happy, yet concentrated as he fought the waves of pleasure as they flowed one wave after another, he moan lightly ever few seconds, and I could not ignore just how much his moans, see him like this, the heat of our bodies, how it all just turned me on. Oh god I wanted him so bad, yet at the same time I felt reluctant to do anything, I didn't really know what to do, I had never done this, we had never done this. It seemed so scary to me. I just sat there not sure what to do, and it did not take any pressure off of me as he opened his wonderfully beautiful eyes, so blue they seemed to just shine in the dark room, I lowered myself and kissed both of his eyelids while removing his glasses. I placed them safely on the bedside table, and then got back to kissing him, as I made a path up and down his neck.

"Y-you sure you are ready to…do this, I mean, this is our first time," he whispered in my ear, my blush deepened with the feel of his breath on my neck and the sound of his frazzled voice.

"I'm…I'm ready," I said in his neck, and I heard him chuckle with excitement. His hands stumbled at the collar of my shirt, as he began to take it off, I continued my path on his neck and left my hands to explore, and my fingers play at the elastic strap on his boxers, as I began to get the confidence to remove them. I felt his hand go directly down my underpants, disregarding my pants and boxers. He grabbed my…lower area, his finger stroking it. I moaned as the pleasure shot through me.

"Uhh, uhh …keep going! God, that feels good! Oh god, Roderick!" I moaned shouting the name he hated. He hated when I implied that he was anything like the country of Austria. I heard him growl playfully.

"Alright, for that one, you are going to pay. I felt as he shifted underneath me, rolling over so that he was now on top of me. He snatched my glasses off and threw them on to the other bedside table, he shoved me over, so I was now my stomach. He gently removed my boxer, leaving my ass bare. I let out a surprised gasp as I felt him apply the lube. Then I heard behind me as he opened the condom and removed it from the wrapper. I waited a few seconds, trying to catch my breath, before I felt as he entered me. At first it hurt, if felt so unnatural, and almost wrong, but after awhile I got used to the pain and began to feel the true pleasure, pleasure I had never felt before. I heard as moan in synchronize. Moan after moan after moan after moan, getting louder and louder, occasionally we would moan each other's name, until it got to the point that there was so much sexual pleasure flowing that neither of us could utter a single word.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," DC screamed as he went faster and faster. He moaned louder and loader till I finally he finally sighed with relief. After that everything seemed to slow down as our first time seemed to come to an end. Finally I felt as he exited me, and tiredness seemed to float in in his place. I flipped over on my back and laid next to Al. We were both panting, our bare chests rising up and down. I felt him wrap his arm around me as we cuddled for a minute. We said nothing, did nothing, just laid there in the messed up bed, cuddling, DC's finger lightly drawing curls in my hair. Sadly, eventually our moment had to end, as DC got up to go shower, leaving me alone as I lay in the bed. I pulled the blankets up to me before realizing they were wet.

"Ahhh," I said throwing it off of me. I sat there for a moment, blushing, and I saw as DC looked over at me.

"What's up Ollie?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Uhh, I think I…" I said looking down at the sheets shamefully.

DC looked at me, and then looked down at the moist part of the sheets in front of me. "All over the sheets?" he asked. I nodded. I expected him to be grossed out, or perhaps annoyed; I even considered he may be angry, what with him being obsessed with orderliness and neatness, but to my surprise he chuckled. "We'll clean that up later, as for right now, I was going to go shower, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join me?" he smiled and then walked away to the bathroom. I smiled as the fuzzy feelings returned; I quickly got up and followed him. For once I felt like I truly belonged.

_**So I think that I have finally established myself as the perverted half of the group…great, well anyway, you can thank Liondancer17 for the chapter being finished, because I almost chickened out twice. So yeah…hope you enjoyed it. I will go back to writing cleaner things now.**_


End file.
